Paralleled
by Gemtail
Summary: Well, I never did expect to get sucked into another reality of my world. But, here I am, in San Fransokyo. I thought moving places was bad enough but moving worlds is way more than what I was ready for. Things get tough for me, especially when the idiot scientist who brought me here disappears and is later jailed, my mentor dies, and my crush fights crime. How can I live here?
1. Welcome to San Fransokyo

**Okay, I realized my first story wasn't doing so well so take 2. This chapter is just to set up the story. More to come soon. I decided to edit this chapter, however. The one before worked better as an outline. Both chapters have been edited since posted.  
**

* * *

Tonight couldn't have been worse. My boyfriend, Jordan, cheated on me with another girl! I saw him holding her hand! I was supposed to meet him at the rink just to see him with this other girl! Ugh! She's such a mean girl, too! She bullies me all the time in the bathroom! I hope she's mean to him! That will show him to pick the mean girls over a good girl any day!

I was walking home alone feeling disgusted, angry, and absolutely hurt. I was crying angry tears as I stomped home. Oh was I going to rip into him on facebook! And I will make sure everyone knows he's a cheater! But then, maybe he'll give me a reasonable explanation. Maybe I should text him? Oh but what if he is cheating on me? Grrr... I'll go on facebook and see how he likes it! If there's a viable explanation, then he'll tell me. Oh he's so going to pay!

As I was about to turn the corner, my mind made up, when I saw something weird. I stopped and stared at it, trying to make sense of it. A hole? No, that's not right. It looks like part of the world surrounding it is spinning around it. It looked like a glitch in a game or a weird portal. Maybe I should get a closer look? It got bigger though and I got scared. I thought about running but when I was about to, I felt it pull me. I tried to run, scream, anything but before I could do anything, it was too late. I felt my body get hurled through it before I could even register what was going on. The last thing I remember was a light before going through.

After the light, there was a flash of dull colors and then I crashed into something. I felt a lot of pain: my nose hurt and was definitely bleeding, I'm pretty sure I crashed into a few things made of glass, and I was face first against a wall. Black spots clouded my vision. I heard someone rush towards me but things went black before I could see anything else.

* * *

I awoke on a bed. My nose had something over it, my legs hurt, and I had the worst headache of my life. The light in the room was really hurting my eyes, forcing me to keep them closed for awhile. I felt one of my legs to feel bandages on my thigh. I think I really did crash into glass but it felt like my right leg took most of the damage. I slowly tried opening my eyes but the light hurt too much. What kind of lights were these? Why were they so bright? Then the lights went off. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the figure of a man in the doorway.

"Who's there?" I asked.

He stepped towards me and turned on a dim touch lamp next to me. He smiled at me with a friendly smile.

"My name is professor Callaghan. Who might you be, child?" he asked.

"Riley Anderson. What happened?" I asked.

He seemed uneasy and hesitant. What? Do I have something on my face?

"I suppose it wouldn't be fair if I didn't tell you what happened." He said.

"Where are my parents? Where am I?" I asked, starting to get nervous.

"You are in a guest room at my house. You came to me through a portal I had made in my house at my private lab in the basement. I meant to bring my daughter back through that portal but, instead, you came through. Forgive me, child, but I cannot guarantee that you are even from my world or if you're from another timeline or universe. Why don't you tell me some general information about yourself? I might be able to get you home." he said.

"My name is Riley Anderson. I live with my parents, Bill and Jill Anderson. We used to live in Minnesota but then we moved to San Francisco California." I said.

"Hold it, San Francisco? What date?" He asked, surprised.

"2013? Why wouldn't it be?" I asked.

"San Francisco... but the same date... This is just as I feared." He said.

"What?" I asked, fearfully.

"San Francisco had all but been wiped out years ago in 1906. This city you're in today is that same city but it goes by a different name. You're in San Fransokyo." He said.

"San Fransokyo?... that can't be right! I was just about to go home right after I saw Jordan with that other girl! I mean, my phone probably would prove this! Uh... where is it?" I asked him.

"Child, other than some strange music and a few apps, I have not been able to find anything on your facebook. In fact, your facebook says you have no friends on it." Professor Callaghan said.

"What?! That can't be true!" I said.

"Look." He said, handing me my phone.

I looked at my phone. I tried to find something that would tell me where I was. He was right about the facebook thing but I still had my pictures and my music at least. I tried my GPS and I typed in an address. Nothing came up. I tried my Minnesota address instead but my house wasn't there and instead some old business.

"Oh god..." I said, panic setting in.

"I'm so sorry, Riley." Professor Callaghan said.

"Can you put me back?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Can't you just reverse that thing I went through?" I asked.

"The moment you came through it, the portal collapsed along with my machine. It would take me years to rebuild it much less figure out a way to get you home." He said.

I felt like a heavy brick of ice settled in my chest. Hot tears brimmed my eyes.

"Listen, I will get you settled into this world as best as possible. I will make sure you get through your studies well and find somewhere for you to live. For now, just rest. You suffered a concussion, several cuts, and a broken nose. You need to heal." He said.

I do not think I ever truly could heal. I'm not talking about the wounds. I'm talking about learning that I may never be able to go back home. I'm surprised I managed to get some sleep that day.

* * *

Professor Callaghan left the room and knew he had to act fast if he wanted to keep this secret. No one in their right mind will likely ever believe this girl but still, he had to stay on the safe side with this. So he got an agent on the phone and arranged to buy an apartment for his new charge. Once he got that squared away, he also did some computer work by making up an identification for Riley. Callaghan hadn't hacked anything in awhile but he knew a few tricks. Within a few hours, he managed to get Riley a legal document that he had forged. It would be like she had just appeared. Luckily, he actually guessed her birthday spot on.

He had Riley registered as a foster under his care. So Riley could be adopted by another family potentially. However, until then, Callaghan was going to make sure Riley was raised well under him. No, she wasn't going to be a daughter: he didn't want to get attached to her. So he hired a tutor to start seeing her daily for eight hour lessons. Callaghan will be damned if Riley didn't do well in her studies. In fact, he was going to make sure she'd be beyond high school level by the time the year was through.

* * *

 _Weeks later..._

Needless to say, I had no choice but to settle here in this weird world. But, it's not too much different from mine but... the technology is different. I managed to convince Callaghan to get me on a hockey team. I was glad that at least playing hockey was the same as it always was minus having friends. But I did manage to befriend some of the team so that's a start. I actually have some facebook friends in this world now. Or, this reality anyway. It's still the same world.

I had to head home now. My tutor was rough and made me study hard. I didn't like these studies. They were so intense and almost too much. My head would hurt for awhile after each session. Still though, at least I knew it would be over within the year. I try to count down the weeks to just remain optimistic through it all. I had just left to go get some donuts and quickly come back. I was given the break to go get some treats. Luckily, I lived only three blocks away from the Lucky Cat Cafe. I had to power walk on the way over. But I bump into someone on my way around the corner just as I glanced at my phone. I fell backwards onto my butt, my donuts landing next to me.

"Ow!" I said.

I grabbed my bag of donuts off the ground and look up to see a boy my age with dark hair and dark eyes. I blushed from a mix of embarrassment and, well, he's cute. He offered me his hand to help me up and I took it. I don't think my eyes left his nor did his leave mine. I never thought a girl could be so enamored with dark eyes until now. I never thought love at first sight existed until now. Or am I being ridiculous?

"Sorry." He said with a sheepish smile.

"That's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said with a shy smile.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" He asked, looking at me worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. What about you?" I asked.

"I've had worse." He said with a shrug.

I noticed a small cut on his leg.

"You're bleeding." I said, letting go of his hand.

"Oh. I didn't notice." He said, a little surprised that he even had a cut.

"Here. I'll fix it." I said, kneeling down in front of his knee.

"You don't have to." He said.

"I'd feel bad if I didn't help." I said, taking out a band aid and a small wipe from my bag.

"Alright." He said.

I carefully cleaned the cut and stopped the bleeding. I then covered up the cut with a Superhero band aid. Don't ask, my tutor got them for me thinking it would be cute. I got back up and grabbed my donuts. I checked my watch. I was alarmed to see that I was a minute late for my lesson.

"Oh my gosh! I got to go!" I said, about to sprint home.

"Wait, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Riley! Riley Anderson." I said, pausing at the corner.

"I'm Hiro. Nice to meet you! Thanks!" He said.

"You're welcome! Gotta go!" I said, bolting around the corner.

I ran down two blocks and then went into my apartment building. I lived right above a crafting store. A furry owned the place and while her shop did cater to furries like her, it also sold glass and ceramic work. Downstairs is a studio where people can rent rooms and make things whether it's glass, ceramics, or even a fursuit. It's kind of cool to see some of the furry get togethers. I don't get why there's a stigma around these guys: they just like to have fun and act like their characters. Anyway, I don't have time to ponder this with you guys! I got to go!

I bolted up the stairs and into my apartment to see my tutor giving me a stern look.

"Riley, you're five minutes late." He said.

"Sorry. I kind of ran into someone and they scraped their knee. I had to stop and fix what I did. I'd feel bad if I didn't." I said.

He sighed and calmed down.

"Fine. Get your snack put together and come join me at the table for the rest of your lesson. The longer you take, the longer the lesson, and the shorter time we get to hang out." He said.

I love my tutor to death but he can be a bit strict when it came to my studies. Once we're done studying, he hangs around for a bit and we play video games. Sometimes he'll order me a pizza if the lesson went off without a hitch or if he's in a particularly good mood. I grabbed a chocolate donut out of the bag, placed it on a small plate and then went to the fridge to get milk. Some days, my tutor will even help me shop for groceries if I am running low. He does share some of my food with me, after all. He's basically a babysitter that teaches me things. I poured myself a cup of milk, put everything away, grabbed my donut and milk, and then pulled up a chair next to my tutor.

"Okay. We're doing chapter ten of biology today." He said.

We began the lesson but, I kept getting distracted. My mind kept wandering back to Hiro. I wonder if he goes to school like a normal kid? Does he like hockey? I'd love to show him what I can do on the ice! But, my wandering mind was getting me in trouble on the lesson. My tutor kept bringing me back from my daydreams... I wonder if Hiro's eyes are brown or actually a shade of black? I did not get a good look at his eyes.

"Riley! Focus! You're more distracted today than usual. What's up with that?" My tutor asked.

"Sorry. It's just that the guy I ran into was... cute." I said, blushing in embarrassment.

He let out a frustrated sigh and then pointed to a paragraph.

"We can talk about Mr. Wonderful when we're done. Now read this paragraph." He ordered.

I paid attention to the rest of the lesson for the most part. Don't take his frustration personally, he just wants to get things done so that we both have more time together and for ourselves. He doesn't tutor me all the time, only about three days out of the week. I do homework the rest of the week, other people come in to help me out. Most of them were my tutor's classmates. Finally, we were done and he started putting the books away. Surprisingly, we only went a half hour overtime. He stretched and I cleaned up my dishes from my snack.

"Okay, kiddo. So who's this guy you ran into today, hmm?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't know if I want to tell you, Tadashi." I sighed.

"What? I get it. I had my share of crushes, too. So who is it?" He asked.

I blushed and decided I could trust him.

"I was on my way over here. I was in a hurry and about to go around that corner when we ran into each other. He helped me up, I noticed he had a cut on his knee so I cleaned it up and used one of those stupid superhero band aids I got to fix him up." I said.

"That's the story but who is he?" Tadashi asked, still grinning.

"Well... his name was Hiro." I said.

Tadashi froze for a moment. Then suddenly, he busted out laughing. He literally fell out of his chair and was clutching his sides. I got even more flustered. What was so funny? I thought he wasn't going to give me crap about this. He looked at me and sat up.

"Ehehe. Did he have dark hair? It's a bit longer than mine but not too long." He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Shorts?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Dark eyes?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Teeth that look much like yours?" He asked, still trying not to laugh.

I didn't realize that before but... yes he did. They looked cute on him though.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, he did." I said.

"That's him! I can't believe this! What are the chances?!" He said, laughing hysterically.

"Umm... Tadashi, do you know him?" I asked, even more nervous than before.

"Know him?! He's my little brother!" He said before laughing again.

I was mortified. The biggest crush I ever had... and it's Tadashi's brother. I hid my face in my hands and blushed redder than anything in existence. Oh god! This world is driving me crazy already!

"I could invite him over one of these days. He could use some friends. I think he might actually like you." Tadashi said.

"Tadashi, nooooooo!" I said, flustered.

"I could call him up right now." Tadashi said, getting his phone out.

"NOOOOO!" I said, trying to grab his phone.

"Hahahaha. Just kidding, sis. You'll see him again someday. Besides, I'd rather you not have anymore distractions." He said.

"Aaawww..." I said, disappointed.

"Okay, I'll call him up!" Tadashi said, dialing a number.

"Tadashi, nooooooo! Get back here!" I said, chasing him around the apartment.

"Yeah, I'd like to order one large pepperoni pizza, please." He said, smirking at me mischievously as he held me away with one hand on my head.

I gave him a dirty look before leaving the room. Outside of my studies, Tadashi is just plain annoying sometimes!

* * *

 **Okay, the real chapter 1 is done. I'll be working on chapter 2 before I post this one.**


	2. Last Day

**Onto chapter 2  
**

* * *

Tadashi had returned home to see Hiro a bit more distracted than usual. But then, Hiro graduated college weeks ago so it wasn't like he had anything important to do. But Tadashi noticed the superhero band aid on his little brother and grinned, knowing all too well who put it there. He went grocery shopping with Riley and he got those band aids thinking it would be cute. He then noticed Hiro staring at the band aid. Could he be thinking about Riley, too? Tadashi just had to investigate.

"So, something happen?" Tadashi asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Hiro said, covering the band aid back up, his cheeks turning a little pink.

Tadashi grinned. Could the crush be mutual? This has got to be too good to be true. Tadashi decided to press further.

"So... what's so embarrassing about a little cut?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just fell. That's all." Hiro said.

"Fell? Was it something so humiliating that you don't want to tell me?" He asked.

"No!" Hiro said a little defensively.

"What was it? A lego?" He asked.

"No." Hiro said.

"A toy car?" Tadashi asked.

"No!" Hiro said.

"Were you trying to shave your legs?" Tadashi asked.

Tadashi's strategy: make each guess more embarrassing than the actual thing that happened.

"No. Where did that come from?" Hiro asked.

"Oh my gosh! Did you fall off the curb again while-" Tadashi began, over dramatically.

"I ran into a girl, okay?! It was nothing." Hiro said, flustered.

Tadashi grew silent and then his smirk turned into a big shit-eating grin. Hiro knew what was coming next and he cringed.

"Oh! So that's why you're so flustered! Was she pretty?" Tadashi asked with a grin.

Hiro hesitated.

"Oh come on, Hiro! It's not everyday I hear that you like a girl. You can trust me not to say anything." Tadashi said.

"Promise not to make fun of me?" Hiro asked.

"Promise. Why would I make fun of you? Is she older than you?" Tadashi asked, acting cross.

He had a feeling it was Riley. The band aid and Hiro's story matched too perfectly.

"No, she's about my age... Surprisingly." Hiro said.

"Oh? Well go on. Tell me about little Ms. Wonderful." Tadashi said, sitting on the bed.

"She's not pretty so much as... cute. Not saying that she isn't pretty. err...well but she-"

"Take it easy. It's okay if she's pretty. You like her for a reason, don't you? You've had a few crushes before." Tadashi said with a chuckle.

"Yeah but those did not end well for me. One was a bully, the rest were too old or something. I don't really want to screw up or anything." Hiro said with worry and uncertainty.

"Hey, it's not like you're dating yet. Relax, all couples start out crushing on each other before dating. Usually anyway." Tadashi said.

"Anyway, I ran into her and, well, I fell over and cut my leg on the curb but I got up faster because I was a bit embarrassed but then... her eyes just... oh man! Her eyes!" Hiro said, as if he had just seen the stars for the first time.

Tadashi was trying not to laugh but he also felt a small sense of pride as he let his little brother go on and on about Riley. His little brother was growing up and showing an interest in girls. Not to mention that the interest was very much mutual: she was just as crazy about him, too! He caught her drawing him in her sketch book. One of them, he kind of wanted to frame because it captured Hiro pretty well despite her not knowing him. Riley could be good for Hiro: she didn't discriminate anyone for intelligence and seems to love a person with good knowledge, and while it would never be her profession, she also does like robots enough to have a good appreciation for them. However, maybe just not yet: Riley was going through something, that much he knew. He only knew that she had lost her family recently but no one specified to him what had happened and Riley wouldn't tell him. It's bad enough she's having to do years worth of school work condensed into a small period of time. But, she was a tough girl with a decent enough head on her shoulders to keep up with everything and then some as well as still have time for hockey. She had a lot of potential, there was no doubt about that. But only time would tell if she and Hiro could become an item.

However, for now, Tadashi knew it was best for them to not quite get to know each other yet. But the moment she's done with her studies, he knew just who he would bring with to help celebrate. Granted, it might take a year but, if they really have it bad for each other, that may not matter.

* * *

After spending almost a year in San Fransokyo, things for me have settled into some kind of relative normalcy. I'm going to turn thirteen today. With persistence and perseverance and an awesome tutor, I got my studies done sooner than expected. Just in time for my birthday. We were at the skating rink to celebrate it and my whole hockey team had come. I didn't realize that today was going to be my last with Tadashi... but at least I made the day count.

Tadashi was the last to come. My friends and I were playing a hockey game when I noticed Tadashi. He smiled and waved. I excitedly waved back before getting plowed over by one of my friends. It was a hard hit and a rough fall that probably would have made any other normal girl cry but this is hockey. You have to be tough and take a few hits every now and then. We all laughed it off and I got up to go see Tadashi. I walked up to him, hearing him arguing with someone.

"Oh shush! You can tolerate at least a few minutes of fun. Besides, I know it would mean a lot to Riley." Tadashi said.

"But I have to get my project prepared for tomorrow. I don't even think Riley and I actually me-" Hiro was about to argue.

I cut him off with a loud cough. He looked at me and stared in surprise. I didn't know that I had said my name too fast the day we met for him to actually hear it. I find this out later.

"Actually, I believe we have met." I said to Hiro with a displeased look.

Oh hell no you didn't just forget about me!

"Oh... Yeah we have met." He said, sheepishly.

Aha! His eyes are brown! Wait, why am I worried about that right now? Tadashi is here! I gave Tadashi a hug, the blade of on of my skates grazing his foot.

"Whoa! Watch it, wildcat! I don't want to lose any toes today." Tadashi laughed.

"Sorry. I'm just glad you could make it." I said to him with a smile.

Tadashi smiled back at me warmly. He then showed me a gift.

"Open this later. I'll hold onto it for now. Knucklehead and I will get into some skates." He said.

"But... I can't skate." Hiro said.

"It's easy. I can teach you!" I said, enthused.

"You go play. I'll see if I can get him to skate." Tadashi said, waving me off.

"Alright then." I said, going off to skate with my friends.

I didn't realize that one of them knew him... and also did not like him.

"Hey, who invited the dweeb?" Whitney asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"The nerd over there with that hot guy. We used to be in elementary school together. He had a stupid crush on me and always gave me a headache when he talked and always had to be the teachers pet. Pfft! Thought he was so smart! But he wasn't in our class for very long. He went to the third grade class... then fourth grade. Then middle school and up. He probably is still a dweeb." She said.

"Well that's a stupid thing to say." I said and the team went quiet.

Now Whitney is a fierce and loyal friend but, highly opinionated and when she has something to say, she will say it whether you or anyone likes it or not. And hell hath no fury if you make her angry. She's honestly very mean and judgemental but you also want to stay on her good side. But, what she is saying about him is very wrong and I had to call her out on it. She tensed up in rage about to tell me off but then relaxed, exhaling through her nose.

"On any other day, I'd knock some sense into you but since it's your birthday, I'll let it fly. I'll even tolerate the dweeb for now. But after this party, I ain't letting him near me." She said with gritted teeth.

I am the captain of the team so no one usually messes with me. Whitney and I have a love hate relationship. She'll call me out on what she thinks is crap and I'll call her out on her crap but, at the same time, she also defends me with her life. Her and I have gotten into scuffles on the ice more than once but, weirdly enough, we'd be okay after awhile. She's rather quick to move on and rarely holds grudges and also stands by her promises. As long as I'm here, Hiro will be tolerated. But, I'll be damned if I even spend too long in the bathroom. I'm not taking chances and once Whitney has an opinion about someone, over half the team will agree and the others will just stand by and let the crap happen. It's dumb and I hope to god that they grow out of it but even I can't stop all of it.

Anyway, Tadashi guided Hiro on the ice and was attempting to teach him to skate. Poor Hiro kept falling over on the ice and of course, the whole team is watching and the majority are laughing. Whitney may have agreed to a tolerance but that didn't stop her from a few wise cracks.

"Nice! You know, if you just stay on your belly, you could slide around like a penguin!" Whitney said, doing a penguin walk as the team laughed.

Hiro looked like he was about ready to give up after that remark. He looked so humiliated. Tired of the crap, I skated over and helped him up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Helping you up." I said.

"But what about them?" He asked.

"I don't care what they think. I'm the team captain, they have to put up with me." I told him.

He was shaky on his feet. Either he's nervous or not used to skating.

"Relax and don't be afraid to fall. Falling hurts but even in a hockey game, we all fall. It's a normal part of life. Don't over think it too much. It's an art, not a science." I told him.

He steadied a bit and relaxed. His ankles still had a slight tremor and I had a feeling it was because he wasn't used to skating. He obviously hasn't skated very often.

"Okay, now one foot in front of the other. Keep your knees bent and don't ever lock them. Never lean back either or you'll fall backwards." I said, grabbing his arm and helping him stay steady.

Hiro slowly relaxed and then I let go. He didn't seem to notice that I had. I was happy to see that he was doing just fine.

"See? You're getting it already! It's not so hard when you find your center of gravity, is it?" I asked as he started to skate in a straight line.

Tadashi must have gone to the bathroom or something. He came back into the rink and joined us on the ice.

"Hey, you're actually skating." He said, mildly surprised.

"Riley helped." Hiro said, sheepishly.

However, Hiro is still a beginner and not used to skating. He made the mistake of locking is knees and he stumbled, I tried catching him to keep him steady but then we fell over. My team was laughing hysterically and I didn't realize why until I looked down to see Hiro, his face only inches from mine. I had fallen on top of him. My face turned more and more red by the second. His cheeks also tinted pink... or was it because it's cold in here? It's really hard to tell for me and I don't know if that is because I'm used to it or that I'm on top of a guy I like and I'm more flustered than that time Jordan kissed me. Of course, Whitney's wise cracks were unavoidable at this point and they snapped me out of the daze he and I were locked in.

"Ooooooh! There's love happening on the ice! Is it just me or is it getting a little hot for someone?" Whitney asked before falling over in a fit of laughter.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I helped Hiro up.

"Sorry about that." I said, sheepishly.

"Nah, it's fine. Maybe I should try again later." He said, obviously embarrassed.

I thought about insisting him to stay but then, I can't nor should I force him to. He honestly looked really embarrassed more than ever. He got off the ice on his own and sat in the bleachers as my team and I continued our game after I managed to shrug off the rest of the remarks and jokes made about what happened. While I am flustered more than usual, the best thing to do is not let some of them see that they get to you. I learned the last time Whitney and I got into an argument: I won't let it happen again. Especially with the rest of the team around.

Soon, it was time for me to blow out my candles and open presents. The whole team sang happy birthday loud and off key just to be funny. They do that to everyone on the team for birthdays. It all seemed to go by so fast and eventually, it was time to clean up and leave. Tadashi, Hiro, and I were finishing with the cleaning along with other rink staff. Whitney eyed Hiro before leaving. She was contemplating hitting him but saw that I was looking and so settled with launching a pebble, hitting him between the eyes.

"I remember Whitney." Tadashi said.

"Really? Why's that?" I asked him.

"Hiro had a huge crush on her in third grade. He already skipped second grade at the time. That was when he started sticking out to the other kids. Hiro had a hard time fitting in with people his age. He was miles ahead of everyone even in second grade. He was a bit less shy at the time and he really liked Whitney. So he gave her dandelions from the playground and confessed to her. But, she smashed the dandelions and beat him up. She sent him home a few times crying and hurt. Luckily, Hiro had already proven he could advance to fourth grade and shortly fifth. He had gotten past high school levels when he was ten and graduated from college last year. His intelligence is remarkable and unlike anything I had ever seen. I honestly think his intelligence even surpasses mine. We'll see soon when he enters into the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. I know he'll become something great." Tadashi said.

"Oh. Did he have any other crushes?" I asked.

"What? Jealous?" Tadashi jokingly asked.

"No. I'm just curious." I said.

"Oh quite a few but all of them were either too old or didn't like him." He said.

"Oh. Why didn't they like him?" I asked.

"Some people are intimidated by people with immense knowledge. Whitney probably doesn't like him because of a reason like that. Some even envy such an ability." Tadashi said.

"Well that's stupid." I said.

"Many people are." Tadashi chuckled.

Hiro came back over after helping out the staff. We walked back to my place, carrying the gifts and cake I had gotten. Tadashi put the cake away while Hiro looked around. I was a little nervous with him here. What does he think of this place? Wait, this is just my house so why am I so nervous? But then, I live here alone so this whole place is kind of like my room but maybe not as personal. How did I get such a huge crush on someone like this? I mean, I still have some drawings of him in my room, one of them Tadashi was tempted to get framed. I should probably hide the drawings in case Hiro ever goes near my room. Tadashi already went back there to put my gifts away. He then conveniently sent me a text.

 _I'll hide the drawings. I don't think he's quite ready to see your obsession with him yet ;)_

"So you live alone?" He asked as I quickly put my phone away.

"Mostly. I usually have someone keeping an eye on me though. Callaghan is fostering me." I said.

"Professor Callaghan?" He asked.

"Yeah. I don't really like him much though." I said with a frown.

"Why not? He's a brilliant man and my brother likes him. That's got to count for something, right?" Hiro asked.

"He's a nice guy and all but, he hasn't really seen me for months. And it's not that I hate him it's just that I kind of... associate him with why I'm here." I said, which was technically not a lie.

I honestly may not ever forgive Callaghan for bringing me here but I can't really get out of this.

"What happened to your family anyway?" Hiro asked.

I flinched, I felt my face fall... mom... dad... I wonder what they would have gotten me this year... would I be the captain of my home team, too? I... I wish they were here.

"Hiro, please don't mention her family. She lost them last year." He said.

"Oh. That bad?" He asked.

I nodded. I didn't notice but Tadashi facepalmed and got out his phone. He started texting Hiro furiously.

"You could say that." I said.

 _Don't pry her about it, idiot! It still hurts her!_

I shook my head to snap myself out of it. They're technically not dead so that's good, right? I was kind of in my own world, still a bit sad, memories from home were swirling in my mind. I do not realize the brothers were both silently trying to communicate. Hiro was looking at Tadashi, unsure of what to do and honestly, worried. He knew this probably was not a good way to get a girl you like. Tadashi shrugged and mouthed 'You brought it up. Fix it.' Hiro was nervous but he felt bad for bringing up my parents. So he swallowed up his fear and decided to ignore that Tadashi was there and do probably one of the most gutsy moves he'd ever make on a girl. I felt an arm around my shoulders and I look over only for my eyes to meet his.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." He said.

I was surprised at the contact but then I relaxed and leaned against him. I could hear his heart beating, my ear was practically against his chest.

"It's fine. I'll be okay. I just wish they were here." I said, still sad but glad for the support.

Tadashi was internally applauding his brother for this action. 'Yay! My baby brother is cuddling a girl!' he thought as he stepped out for a bit.

 _Later that night..._

Tadashi took Hiro home. Something about working on a big science project? Tadashi told me he wanted to show me something so I got onto his motorcycle with him. He had left the apartment for some reason and came back with pizza later. I guess he wanted to give us a moment which I'm thankful for but I don't think it would have mattered: we didn't even notice he left. When he came back, Hiro and I were playing video games. It was a great night even if I wished mom and dad could have been here. Anyway, Tadashi said he had one final surprise for me. Hiro had walked home but with much reluctance.

"Go home, lover boy. She'll still be here tomorrow and the next day." Tadashi told him with a smirk.

Before Tadashi could tease him further, Hiro left out the door. Shortly, Tadashi and I both walked out of the apartment, too.

"So what is Hiro working on?" I asked as I got onto the motorcycle with Tadashi.

"An entry project for a science fair. If all goes right, he'll be in the same university I am. You can come if you want. It's going to happen tomorrow, Hiro is just doing the final touches and packing everything. I'm sure it would mean a lot to Hiro for you to see it." He said.

"What is it?" I asked Tadashi.

"It's a surprise." He said with a smile.

"Oh. Where are we going?" I asked, noticing that we were heading towards his school.

"I want to show you what I've been working on." Tadashi said with a smile.

"Okay." I said, holding onto him a little tighter.

I found myself lost in thought about my parents but then, I also found myself thinking: if I went back to my parents, I'll never see Tadashi or Hiro again. If Callaghan ever finds a way for me to go home... I think I'd have to choose between my best friend whom has been the closest thing to a brother I've had and my parents... and if Hiro and I become a thing... then it's my potential soulmate and my friend vs. my family at home... Will that time ever come? Either way, it's sad: I'm either stuck here forever, never to see my family again, or I'm back in my home world never to see Tadashi or Hiro again. What will I choose when the time comes? I better not think too much on this. Tadashi is going to show me something after all so I can't be sad about it. Flicking away the sadness I had, I noticed that he was already in the parking lot.

"Come on! I know you'll love it!" He said, excitedly.

I walked into the university with him, unsure of the new place. The other students had gone home and the lights were out. Tadashi took me to a room across the big lab room. He took me into an office. I looked around, absolutely fascinated by everything. I noticed something that looked like a red cooler of sort under the window. Tadashi flicked me on the forehead.

"Ow!" I said.

And then, suddenly, something inside the weird cooler expanded and blew up into a giant... robot? He wobbled over to me.

"Hello. I am Baymax, you're personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to your need for medical attention when you said ow." He said.

"He's kind of cute." I giggled.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would your rate your pain?" He asked.

"uh..." I kind of didn't know how to respond.

"Scanning now. Scanning complete. It seems that you have no physical injury but you seem to have an increased hormone activity as well as moodswings. Diagnoses: puberty." He said.

"Umm...?!" I said, blushing in embarrassment.

Tadashi laughed at this.

"Okay, Baymax, she doesn't need to know the details-"

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." He said.

"I suggest you do that before he decides to tell you what to expect." Tadashi said with a smirk.

An image of a feminine body appeared on Baymax's chest.

"You should expect increased body hair down in you-"

"I'm satisfied with my care." I quickly said before he could go on.

I already know what to expect for puberty! God! That was the most awkward lesson I ever had with Tadashi, too. Baymax went back to his charging station and deflated. Oh god... does this mean I'll need to buy some pads?!

"So... What do you think?" Tadashi asked.

"I love him! Except the puberty part. I could have down without that. I already know what to expect." I said, a little flustered.

"Well lets get home. But how about we go grocery shopping first? You were out of milk and eggs. I'm sure some other things wouldn't hurt, either... and with Baymax's recent diagnoses, you might want to prepare for what could come within the next few months." Tadashi chuckled.

"Whatever. Let's just go home... I can't wait to see Hiro's project. I bet it's better than yours." I laughed.

"Well, I think it will be." Tadashi said as we left out the door.

You know, with Tadashi here, I know that I'll make it just fine in this world. I mean, we're family and if I can't go home, then that's just fine. I'll be okay. But I never would have guessed that Tadashi and I would not have much time left together. If I'd known, I would have made the most of that night but then... honestly, I think we both made enough of that night. It's what helps me sleep, I guess. Knowing that my last moments with him were probably some of the best memories I've ever had. And also some of the saddest...

* * *

 **Uh oh! Poor Riley is gonna get her heart broken! What will happen to her? Where will she fit in?**


End file.
